Beast Lady
by Jessiejellybean
Summary: Garou gets helped by a strange lady who is familiar but he doesn't seem to remember her, meanwhile she has a need to save the half monster half human, just a small story with an OC, goes along with the storyline and may have spoilers.


Beast Lady

I walked home after getting my groceries, I had left it later than normal but that was due to having to look after the dojo in my grandfather's place. Apparently, my great uncle had an issue come up and needed Bomb to help him out. So instead I was the one to take over as I was the master, he was lucky it was currently school holidays or else I wouldn't have been able to help out. I had all the ingredients for my mothers famous 'first meal' in reality it was just minced beef and vegies done in gravy and put on toast, however it tasted divine and had to be don't just right. I looked over the work I got from my students just before they left for their holidays, I was looking forward to what it is they think or planned on doing with their time off; all was in my bag that I eyed on my way home. It was lively seeing many were enjoying the warmer weather and the late-night shopping and bar district.

I watched as two women took a picture of a man in a suite knocked unconscious and giggling, I frowned slightly "hey did yous call for help?" the women turned and nodded "yeah help is on the way," I nodded glad they weren't just leaving him their or mugging him either. Only a little further down the street and I came upon another man on the street, knocked out as well, 'who the hell is going around hurting bystanders on the street like this?' I watched as a few young blokes dragged him off to the side and dumped him on a trashcan pile. I rolled my eyes at how low basic human decency there was now-a-days, I walked over shaking him but he was out cold, but he was alive and well, it was once I got a closer look at his white hair and facial features that I noted it was Garou. "Holly shit, I haven't seen him since we were in school," looking down at his body I figured he heard my advice to join the dojo, but I frowned seeing him knocked down once again just like all the kids did in class all those years ago. No, I made up my mind as I hauled him over my shoulders and walked with him and the bags in my arms, once I got home, I placed him on the front futon lounge that I pulled out to a bed and then checked him over for wounds.

It seemed to me that he had gotten involved with someone with a blade as he had a cut straight through his hand and also on his leg, I bandaged him up and left him to sleep off the rest of his attack, 'he must have been hit in the head or neck to go unconscious, it will be a while before he wakes.'

My home wasn't large, it was a simple one-bedroom small singe story house squished between a few businesses that the owner refused to sell and so instead the old timer rented it out to me so long as I took care of it. It had an open lounge, dining and kitchen room, then there was the cupboard laundry in the hallway and the only other door was the bedroom with its own bathroom. It was all I needed, and I liked it that way, I had cooked up my planned meal and sat down while I read over what all the children planned to do on their holidays. I was only the teacher aid at 18 years old however I pretty much was doing most of the work seeing I was training to become a full-fledged teacher but that was still a whiles-a-away.

I heard a groan and a sudden shift "where the hell am I?" I looked over to meet gold eyes which looked like a scared cornered feral animal, not Garou the kid who once asked questions and spoke up on his observations and thoughts; he used to care so much once upon a time. I paused blinking at him "hi, I saw you were in need of a soft place to lay so I brought you home, do you want something to eat and drink?" He looked confused a little but frowned "I don't need your pity," I frowned back in return "I didn't bring you here out of pity, unless what you wanted was to wake up on a pile of trash?" he scoffed and hefted himself up a bit more and stood, his towering height looked too big for my small house as he looked at what I was eating and made himself over to the food and helping himself, which was him toasting bread and taking the pot of mince and sitting down and literally stuffing his face as if he was in an eating contest. He had sat at the other side of my small four-seater round breakfast table that was in the kitchen as one area, I blinked away the shock of his dyer hunger and continued to read the little assignments the children left for me.

He had looked over the table at the papers "so what you're like a teacher or something?" I looked to him and smiled "just a teachers aid, I'm only 18," he rose an eyebrow "ai am I," I nodded "I know Garou," he stood on edge like the air became sharp, as he seemed worried that I knew who he was which was a little confusing, I suppose he didn't remember who I was, and I didn't blame him, after all I was barely at school when we were went to school. "Relax jeeze, no need to panic, its just us two," he narrowed his eyes and then really took in my home, seeing the water jug and glass he began sculling it and then taking the Panadol and swallowing it down seeing he was done with his food. He picked up the first aid kit that sat on the table from when I bandaged him up and took it "your welcome~" I called out as he left without a word.

I sighed "yeah what was I thinking about, of course he wouldn't remember me, he seemed so angered and brash, that's what bullying gets you…angry people." I had remembered the day I came back to school, only doing the basics seeing I was attending my grandpa's dojo. I heard about the other kids pinning him down while one kid laid into him, and the rest lying to get Garou in trouble all because he liked the villains more in a silly kid show that I had no time to sit down and watch. I had approached him once he was back from suspension and was sitting alone and head down, he looked so utterly defeated, "here," I handed him the little card for Uncle Bang's flowing water, crushing rock dojo fighting style, he took it and hmphed and pocketed it, "you know if you learn to fight the others won't win all the time," he looked up to me and I smiled "I think your right Garou, the good guys don't win all the time and sometimes they don't deserve it." I looked over to the popular kid, someone I gave no time of mine too, I looked back to Garou and smiled to try make him happy, his lips twitched and he pulled out the card and looked at it and made a considering sound "to become stronger."

I blinked back into my kitchen room when my phone rang, "hello?" "hey dear, would you be kind enough to make your dear old grandpa some lunch and your favourite great uncle?" I heard the small please on the end of his sentence, he sure did act and speak old when he didn't want someone to know he was one of the strongest; a disguise. I smiled "sure grandpa, what do you want?" I ended up making sandwiches and other small easy portable food that they could just carry around, "I'll meet yous at the shopping district okay?" "thank you dear." I had made their lunch and found them sitting on top of a building, using my martial arts I got up onto the roof even in a dress and heels, "here you old timers go, one prepped lunch…if yous want you's can drop by for dinner," they eagerly sat down eating their food and unpacking it giving quick thanks and nodded "we will see, right now we are hunting a villain." I noticed the looked grandpa gave Bang showed something was up, I had been able to feel the tenseness and anger from my great uncle. I nodded "very well, yous two be safe and stay out of trouble," I waved and leapt of the building landing and going to the shops for some necessities and heading to the park, I liked to sit down and eat lunch and read a book when the weather was nice like it was today.

I came upon Garou and one of my little students; Taroe who was a quite and small child who could easily be pushed around, many times I had to step in and stop the kids from peer pressuring him to do things he was not comfortable with. The two were looking through a hero book, I smiled remembering that Taroe had stated he wanted to fill his book with signatures by the heroes on his holidays. "Miss Lady!" I smiled and waved to the child who called out to me, Garou seemed to take notice of me too and looked with a confused frown "you know her?" the child nodded enthusiastically "yeah she is our homeroom teacher, she is very kind." I smiled "hello again," he simply grunted, "hey Mister that's not nice," I raised my eyebrow as I took in the kid's words "Mister?" he nodded and pointed to Garou which made me laugh "he isn't that old Taroe…" "I keep saying the same thing." I laughed now at the frown Garou wore on his face now.

"What are you doing here?" I pulled up my book and sandwich to show my intensions "on nice days like this I tend to spend time sitting and reading during my lunch time," the two young males blinked "do you want to join us Miss Lady?" I smiled at the kids invite "I would like that," I sat on the other side of Taroe and looked at the book that the two were just looking through with interest. It had been funny to come upon Garou looking like a kid as he read through the book with a child, it was dare I say cute.

"The S-Class heroes are so hard to get their signatures," Taroe pouted, "doesn't Watchdog Man sit at the shopping mall in city Q all the time; that should be easy?" Garou seemed to perk up, "oh really, perhaps he wouldn't mind giving it to me," I raised a brow a little surprised he was a hero fan, "oh really Mister?" "yeah why not." He had shrugged but at the moment we heard a warning come over about villain attack and their status, Taroe was scared as was normal, but Garou was relaxed "run along you two," I looked to him a little surprised at how he was uncaring, like the villain had no chance in beating him. I stood giving Taroe my hand "come on I'll make sure you get home safe and sound," I looked over my shoulder and Garou was no where to be seen, he had moved so fast and silent I hadn't noticed him leaving.

I walked the little boy home who continued his spiel on the heroes and their stats while I nodded to show I was still listening probably not as avid as Garou but enough to keep the child happy, I had frowned at the way Garou paid rapt attention to the heroes even though he liked Villains. I knew he liked the bad guys, 'so why was he…?' "So, Miss Lady how do you know Mister?" I smiled "well we went to the same primary school, but I don't think he remembers me," "oh, so you actually know him," I nodded as the boy had seemed interested in the man, and I had learned that this was the second time the two had come upon one another and spoken. "Yeah he was bullied a lot as a child by other kids on our class, he left and went to a dojo I believe, other than that I don't know much about him." "They way he was talking made him sound like he was a hero because he mentioned going on patrol," I shrugged, 'it would be a big difference to the boy I once watched however maybe he was a hero, what a turn out,' "maybe, I wouldn't know, here we are." I let go of his hand as he thanked me and ran inside of his home while his mother had nodded her thanks to me as she was worried with villains about.

It was common to panic and worry with villains, they were unpredictable, one might be more of a monster with killer tendencies just going after everyone, meanwhile another could be a person who is angered by miss understood, then there could be human's trying to rob a bank or something, the variety was astronomical so everyone just learnt to leave immediately and that came with panic. I paused when the whole ground shook, I knew for a fact that in the shopping district was where the villain was, but it was the only way to get home, I lived in that area. So, I waited on the outskirts so that once it was cleared, I could enter once more, but I doubt that was gonna happen soon seeing as a massive city size cantered popped up out of the ground. On top of that I saw a little girl wondering around calling out 'Bad' I paused "Zenko?" she looked up to me and smiled "Miss Lady, I'm glad to see you, will you help me find my big brother," I knew for a fact her big brother was the S-Class hero called Metal Bat. Sometimes I had walked Zenko home or to his nearest location due to the fact that he was busy with hero work, he was a nice young man, a little attitude but he treated children and women with respect.

"Zenko you and I both know your brother is most likely working with all these villains around, we will just get in the way," she pouted and then like a light bulb went off she asked, "then why are you here Miss Lady?" I nodded 'very astute' I thought "I live within the affected area and need to wait for the danger to pass," "why not go to a shelter?" I shrugged pulling up my bag of items I had "I can't be bothered, typically once I get to a shelter the threat has been dealt with and I walked all that way for no reason." She looked to my heels "that must hurt with heels on all the time?" I shook my head "I know how to walk in them by now."

We sat down on a bench for a while talking, I had noticed that Zenko perked up as if someone zapped her with a bolt of electricity as she dashed off saying something like he is close, I got up rushing after her, by the time I caught up I noticed she was being dragged behind her brother who was in a terrible condition and ready to fall to the ground, he did so once she smacked him on the back of the head. I rushed over "Zenko what happened?" "some bad guy and my brother were fighting," I frowned and pulled out my phone "we need to get medical help for him," she nodded sitting by his side. Once the emergency services came and Zenko left with them along with her carrying his bat I sighed out in relief as today had been a very busy and trying day so far. With the centipede gone now I went to my house, it seems it was left intact, the joy that the bigger buildings on both sides of it made good use as shields as their upper parts of them had been knocked off by the body of the monster, but none of the debris touched the house "how lucky" I spoke up.

I cleaned up the front room which was technically the lounge room; I folded up the blankets and put the futon up into its couch position and cleaned up the kitchen and put a load of washing in and made my bed on top of putting my things away. I had planned on my family recipe meal lasting me some time but with Garou eating it, I had to prep dinner again for tonight, I had pulled out some frozen steak and I had a Caesar salad in a bow that I could have on the side. I turned on the T.V. I watched Amai Mask's concert live which was paid view, he was a great singer and actor not to mention easy on the eyes, his side job seemed to be a minority though he took that seriously, so I heard from Great uncle Bang.

Bang and Bomb didn't come home for dinner but that was fine they seemed busy when I saw them previously, the next morning I woke up and cooked breakfast, I hadn't heard from the two old brothers but I knew they would be fine, it takes a lot to put them down. I turned on the T.V. to learn about the monster association which was what attacked across multiple cities simultaneously yesterday and even infiltrated the Hero Association HQ and also kidnapped a child. "Man, they have a lot cut out for them to do, turns out even Metal Bat was taken out, but they mentioned that it was the hero hunter who go him, strange it was the first time I heard of this hunter.

I needed some more supplies especially if any more monster attacks were going to happen in the near future, so I was off to the shops once more, the city was in ruins and people were just now getting around. I went in grabbed what I needed and left some money with the woman who was only able to take cash while the electricity was down and tills unusable.

I noticed boys talking loud as they passed on the other side of the street "I can't believe it, Taroe is there with all those heroes," "yeah but he's in that shack alone with a monster…don't yous feel bad for telling him to go in there, what if he dies?" one said with guilt in his voice which put me on edge. "No one will know, we didn't tell the heroes that he was in the shack," that made me step forward as the boys were not in my class, but they did go to the school, "hey where did yous say that shack was," "huh? Were you eves dropping…" one said as if annoyed obviously the leader, "yes, and you will tell me **now** where it is," "uh yes, in the middle of the forest you will see the trail if you enter through the park." They ran off after seeing my angered face, children could be so mean and cruel their decisions typically leading to another person's issues and so on.

I had rushed even in my black pump heals, long flowy white and multi-coloured flower dress with a halter top, I made it to the scene when I could see the other heroes down for the count and Death Gatling standing and poised ready to shoot him. "There's a kid inside the shack," he stood with his hand in a stop motion to the hero wouldn't shoot him, I knew he was telling the truth due to the boys I saw earlier, I had noticed that Garou had bloodied marks and blood shot eyes, two arrows in his back and he looked terribly worn out. I went to step forward, but the buffoon idiot began firing off his signature Death Shower move, all too soon after he was done and Garou was standing with blood hands. He was taken down so quickly, Garou was obviously pissed, he crushed the guys gun by stepping on it, as he now felt the fight catch up to him, he was already half bandaged, 'that first aid kit came in handy, so it seems.' I looked up to the door opening up, "oh your still alive?" Garou asked Taroe as he came out, but for some reason Taroe panicked and rushed off crying out for someone to help him. I noticed he rushed off in a different direction to where I was, I suppose I can let him go home alone. I noticed Garou pull out the two arrows that were in his back and gasped for 'water' he was obviously parched.

I moved forward leaving the tree line where I watched the last bit of the fight and his victory, so it seems he became a monster, but it didn't upset me, I smiled 'it suits him.' "I see you need some more treatment," he blinked at me a few times but then frowned "you…again, are you following me now or something?" I returned his frown "no, you're not that interesting," 'liar' my inner voice stated, "so?" I asked as it seems he had gone into his inner thoughts while I stood waiting to see if he wanted help with medical treatment, he took on a small smile "so…you got any water?" I smiled about to pull out a bottle I purchased from the store, however a crashed happened behind us. I stood in my trained fighting stance as did Garou. Before us stood Genos S-Class Rank 15 Demon Cyborg aka Genos. "Get way from him citizen," Genos spoke to me only for me to frown a little, no I was not on the heroes side nor the side of the monsters but I did think this was being blown out of proportion, "its fine you'll just get in the way." Garou had his hand out to tell me to get behind him, I rolled my eyes but moved to the tree line once more to watch the fight take place, but I was worried I knew he was spent; he may be caught and go to prison or killed. An ache in my heart told me I didn't want him to die, I sent him to Bang to get stronger to stan up and speak for all not just miss understood monsters but also those who were weak and good.

I watched them get 'acquainted' with one another and it was obvious that Genos was a powerhouse, he had strength and speed not to mention his incinerator ability, which was deadly, but Garou managed. He suddenly gave the hero his back and slumped over forward with his arms loose at his front that I thought he was unconscious while standing; that was possible after all. I then lost track of him for a second as he was jumping through the trees on all fours like a dog or better yet a wolf like his name was intended for; there was something feral and wild about it. He snatched Genos's arm away but turned out to be a trick and the hand clamped around his throat and planted and then tied him to a tree.

I listened to Genos and Garou speak "I must've really gotten the attention of you heroes! Makes me happy to be so popular," "The appearance of an evil organisation has thrown the world into chaos, the hero association must work as one to deal with that threat, we do not have time to waste on nobodies like you." I raised my brows especially when I saw the angered reaction of Garou "you think I'm a nobody?! Then help me change that Demon Cyborg! Once I've beaten you, the world will fear me more, won't they?!" I frowned but sighed when I saw the tree fall once Garou made it break and it saved him from being incinerated, I knew for a fact that he didn't want to be feared, the way that Taroe ran of scared from him and the look upon Garou's face said it all. 'What are you really after, what is it you want Garou?'

"Tell them all, no hero is a match for me, a monster is stronger than anyone else is right here!" he had scratched his hair in what looked like frustration but he was bleeding profusely after finally getting rid of the binding arm of Genos and it once more returned to said cyborg. His hair looked bloody, "he must have lost a lot by now with all the fights so far today, and we was already hurt since before that from what I saw."

I looked in shock when the ground split apart and monsters popped up out of no where trying to get Garou, I moved forward without thinking and killed the flower that showed up behind Garou as his back was too it. It said some thing along the lines of taking him even by force. My instincts flared up as I moved without a second thought to protect Garou, "**Fist of whirling wind, slashing steel**!" I killed the monster. Garou looked to me with widen eyes "that martial arts…" "the hero hunter and monster association working together so it seems," we both looked to Genos as he spoke up about his master and knew it was impossible for any monster to be as strong as a hero while he was around and that he was training to get stronger and learn from each fight.

I had to admit his conviction was amazing consider that he was a cyborg and still trying to advance further, he was ready to incinerate Garou, "are you with the hero hunter?" I paused because I should say no, but I couldn't, "I'm on no one's side," I stated "then I advise you to step aside," I looked up to Garou noticing he had a blood shot eye and his hair was red and not from blood. He was changing becoming more a monster and I wanted to stop him from going any further, however Bang was there and kicking Garou in the face and more monsters were appearing with Bomb taking them out. "Beast what are you doing here?" I looked up hearing my grandpa address me, and I had no answer for him, I felt like the little girl he once trained.

I helped my grandpa kill all the monsters while Bang and Garou fought, however seeing how nearly every bit of his body was dripping of blood from scrapes, cuts, broken bones, bruises and other lacerations showed he was at such a disadvantage, and then the brutal beating was terrible; he was taking his anger out on his old disciple. I panicked 'they're killing him!' I had completed with the monsters looking over to see both Bomb and Bang laying into him, I stomach dropped and my heart rose in my throat. I moved countering my grandpa and standing in front of Garou in a protective manner, while Uncle Bang looked shocked at me then angered but he stopped on my grandpa's handheld up. "Beast what are you doing?" It was then that I felt Garou fall forward landing on my back and I took a knee with him on me, "Garou?" his eyes were unseeing, he was not here as I looked up to the two old men annoyed with their decision to pretty much kill him even though he hadn't killed a single person only hurt others. Sure, it was not good but not deserving of death or this sort of punishment, "humph seems my number one ex-disciple and yours are turning against us," Bang spoke, and it was then that Demon Cyborg stepped behind us readying to attack if need be.

"Stop! Beast what has gotten into you, your; my disciple, my granddaughter, what are you doing?" I could hear his disappointment in his voice as I frowned at him feeling the shame but also not standing down. "I am doing what I believe is right, he has not killed a single person, only hurt others and while that is no excuse, I do not believe he deserves to be killed for it, and yous call yourselves heroes, this is what he has been trying to say but no one listens." Bomb sighed "I'm not a hero," for some odd reason it made me smile a bit, he always knew what to say to make me not feel just a bit better. "I suppose we can arrest him," "its as you said; the monster association are more of a threat and they tried to take him, I stopped them when he told them no but they had intentions of forcing him, yous should keep him close seeing he is what they want."

That had caused them to relax, "you wish to save him…still to this day Beast," I nodded as it had been my grandpa all those years ago who listened to me tell him about Garou the kid from my class who was bullied and ganged up on, he said "why not send him to Bang to teach, he will become strong." I still to this day want to save him, but not make him stronger but take care of his mental and emotional health as it is obvious that he is lost and needs guidance not an ass whopping.

They stood down, but then at the last second a phoenix looking bird flung its wings, throwing all of us into the air to be blown away, I only just managed to hold onto Garou, but then a sharp claw went through one of my shoulders as I screamed. It seemed the talon also went through Garou's as it pierced through and through both of us, this managed to wake up Garou with a grunt, he looked at me and then up at the bird monster, "what the hell!" All too soon a massive centipede from yesterday showed up and I groaned "again, seriously, they really want you," I spoke "well they don't get me!" Garou shouted and his thrashing caused me to loosen a bit, but I was stuck only being held by one shoulder and the pain was immense, meanwhile Garou had muscle and he was pierced through both in a more stabled way. However, I had noted he held me in a way to try and support me, "put us down Bird-brain!" I growled "I can't do that, we are here for Garou not you, you will be killed once we arrive to our base."

I was hazy due to the pain and Garou passed out from exhaustion, 'dam it I'll need to do more shopping' was the last thing I thought. I woke up on a cold cement floor, I noticed Garou standing over me and a one-eyed monster stood talking with a big purple bodied monster behind him who he called their king. I blinked a few times seeing my dress was torn and bloodied and my shoulder was killing me, I noticed Garou looking back to check on me "she lives or else…" "or else what?" "I will kill you all!" they laughed "as if you could," "fine then, how about this, what if I killed myself," I gasped at this, "yous obviously need me or else you wouldn't go through all the trouble to get me." That had shut them all up, I was honestly touched as he defended me, I sat up more, tying up my dress to prevent me from exposing myself to a coliseum like room of monsters, a few doing cat calls while others wanted to carve me up and others wanted to eat me or enslave me.

"So you want us to let this _Human_ go, she now knows where we are," he smirked "don't worry, she is mine, she won't go telling everyone where yous are, besides I'm pretty sure that the heroes are already onto where this location is, its only a matter of time." I looked at him a little surprised to see how tired he was, obviously he couldn't take them all on, he was wobbling on his feet, I only managed to grab him as he fell back onto me out of shear exhaustion. "Garou? Can you hear me?" it was then that I noticed the other monsters move in as if now they were able to do as they please. It was the one-eyed Brainiac monster that stopped them "no she **belongs** to him, we will let her be," I frowned hearing those words however right now that was all that kept me safe, so I'll drop it.

We were taken to a room that looked more like a prison cell, but the door didn't lock, I tended to his wounds as best as I could and let him sleep meanwhile, I was already healed. It had been a bad omen, when I was young, I could heal, I was very strong, stronger than normal children; Beast I was called by my parents, my mother was the daughter of Bomb and had asked him to help. He wasn't afraid though; he had seen my healing as a god like ability and strength as a way to protect so he taught me martial arts. I lived with him, mother was not like grandpa, she was fragile and womanly, brought up different, so Bomb was happy that I was strong and liked to learn his fighting style. It had become an omen though; whispers of the martial arts master named Beast under Bomb's tutelage, however not many knew that I was a girl and only 18 and that I was training to become a teacher, my looks were deceiving.

I ended up falling asleep on my knees next to Garou with my head on the side of the bed, it was not comfortable at all, I had to stretch them out, it was then after I woke that Garou woke up. He sat up abruptly asking where he was, "still in the monster association hideout, the door isn't locked," he looked to me a little fear, shock and confusion on his face "you're the one called Beast from Bomb's dojo." He stated the fact, but it also sounded like a question as I nodded "indeed I am," there were a few different reactions I had gotten over the years the most being fear, but I didn't think he would react that way. "So…why did you defend me…" I looked up a little shocked as he elaborated, "I saw you stand between the old bums and me, you defended me…why?!" he sounded pissed and if I had to take a guess I would say his pride was wounded in a way.

I had no idea why this man affected me so, back when we were children, I wanted to help him, stand up for him but also help him become strong, I did that and now I just want to keep him safe and fix his wounds. I felt this magnetic pull to be by his side helping him in a way, it was infuriating like a law I had no control over that compelled me to do this. I shrugged "I didn't want to watch you die," I think that the emotions in my voice gave me away as I looked down hiding my face, this was so stupid why am I so emotional, what has this hero hunter done to me?! "You think they would have killed me!" he sounded offended and annoyed, I looked up instantly "no, well yes…but…" "but what?!" he demanded loud "I just acted, I don't know what the fuck you've done to me but I don't really know what I'm doing till after I've done it, like you have a spell on me…I **must** keep you safe and strong and protect you." I panted at the end of my answer as he looked shocked and confused "huh?" I shook my head "I don't know, you asked so that's your answer."

His eyes softened "I remember you now," I was a little surprised as I looked up to him as he spoke "the other kids said something about you being a beast; a monster, too strong to be a normal human child and you could heal fast, by the looks of your shoulder being fine I take it that it was true, that goes for the rumour of the beast of the whirling wing, slashing steal dojo is true…thought you would be bigger…a man but your that little girl huh." It was a strange reaction not one I was expecting and he never brought up my strange reaction and instinct to keep him safe, but he had mentioned that I was once called a monster, it was true but I have two human parents and never considered myself a monster not like Garou so it was impossible; however in the back of my mind I did sometimes see the similarities and reasons why one would think of me like that.

He stood "come on let's go…I'm starving," I got up and followed him "shit do you know the way out of here?" I shook my head at his question, I was not game to ask a monster either because they all seemed to look at me like I was a piece of meat. I stayed behind him when a group of three monsters came upon us, "where do you think yous are going?" the other clueing on to what the first one was insinuating, "yeah especially with that human…she sure does look scrumptious." They were all leering at me and I noticed that Garou stepped forward and frowned "what about she is **mine** did yous not understand, now show me the way out or else its your funeral." It for some reason made me feel happy and lifted me up to hear him lay claim to me, the others didn't seem to get the memo as they tried to bargain me for the exit, however they never finished as they were laying dead on the floor only one really badly hurt but still alive, "you were saying?"

They looked at the two old martial artist's who had managed to fail to deal with the hero hunter and on top of that allowed him to fall into the monster associations hands, however they were at least happy the elder centipede was dead and only thanks to King turning up and saving them.

"So, who is this Beast Lady…wait is that her actual name?" he looked at the profile they had managed to find in their database from basic online search that gave them her medicals, employment and credit rating on top of her own internet searches. The two old brothers sat in silence but it was obvious at the way Bomb tensed "yes that is my granddaughter and her real name, she is a master at my dojo," he was cut off by a bureaucrat speaking up "yes and a teacher aid completing her teaching credentials and also rents a small home in the middle of the shopping district of city S. Tell us why is she a threat, from what was reported and what we have found, she actively stepped in and stopped the both of you and joined him." Bang spoke up trying to calm their worried thoughts, "Beast is a kind young lady with a just heart she simply believed that Garou deserved jail not death and spoke up, she got swept up in all of this," "that's not what my sources have told me." Bang was frowning now annoyed and wondering where they were getting their information from, "we have reason to believe that she has joined Garou and is actively helping him out, not to mention why has she not been reported as a monster or half monster; it shows it right here in her blood work. "

Bomb finally spoke up, "yes it is true she has monster genes just the same as Garou, many of the heroes do to, or have you forgotten that?" his voice was sharp with warning, it was no secrete that monsters and humans were compatible and each one side of the same coin. "Yes, while that is true, she is unpredictable and as seen with Garou half breeds are dangerous," "how can we trust you Bang after such a failure and a family member of yours turning out to be an enemy and monster as well." Bomb had, had enough he frowned raising his voice a little "now look here, Beast is a human and nice woman it is not her fault that her biological father is a monster; that much is true but she is nothing like what that thing is, she simply heals faster and is stronger than most." "Our point exactly what happens if she is exposed to the monsters for too long, she may become a demon or dragon level threat we can't have that, not right now, so from here on out we are putting her on the list of enemies and part of the monster association."

Bomb had to be held and walked out by Bang, the two sat heavily and Bomb looked ready to explode, instead he breathed in and out to calm himself and then looked to his little brother slightly annoyed as this all started because of his failed prodigy student he had once took on.

We sat in the dinner as I watched the impossible happen, he ate _everything_, in rapid succession and then gulped down a whole jug of water, I meanwhile ate my burger and chips, my appetite not like it once was. I had no clue where to go from here, I guess home, clean up, sleep and new clothes, especially Garou as he had only his pants left. "So, I was planning to get some more food and we need to get you some clothes," he took his last swallow, "sure whatever, I need to do some more hero hunting," that was not the answer I wanted to hear. "Garou I think you could do with proper clothes a shower and tend to yourself; you may be feeling better for the time being but…" "I'll take that shower and clothes but then I'm out, I have no clue why you have a creepy obsession of me, but leave me to my own devices, and I ain't gonna cease my hunt of the heroes." He had levelled me with a defiant and serious look that said he was not budging, I sighed remembering how he had been much the same when he was a child.

"Fine whatever" I looked away unable to look at his calculating eyes that he had on me, trying to assess me and see through me, my cheeks were red with a blush as I felt my insides practically purr with his attention on me in such a way. It was stupid but I knew my instincts were more my monster side, and the fact that I was weak to them, to him meant that he had a serious power over me and my monster side. I noticed he eyed my left over half burger and chips, I slid them across to him once the waitress took the other bowls and plates away, "here, I don't want anymore." Without a second look he took it and eat it just as fast as he had the rest, but then once done and obviously feeling much better and relaxed he took on a weird look, "I have no money," I then noted that I had none of my belongings either as they were all left in the forest where the fight took place at the shack.

"Me neither," he smirked and said "lets see how fast you really are," I knew what he was trying to say as I widened my eyes and said in a whispered shout "we are not dinning and dashing Garou…we can tell them we owe them and I will pay later," "your so dam good its ridiculous." He had scoffed at me and I was shocked and annoyed with him for it, "well its better than being chased down and getting fines or going to jail if every time I wanted to, I just stole…" I looked over to see he had already left, I frowned and growled.

I called over the waitress and explained the situation and that I would leave my details and come back once I got my belongings back, she had asked the owner who was kind enough to agree and said so long as it was done that day. I left to find Garou waiting outside with a look on his face that said "really?" he asked me, and I frowned "of course if you want something you pay for it, its as simple as that, now come on."

We stopped at a pay phone as I called Bomb, it rang three times and then he finally picked up, he sounded angry, "ah hi grandpa," he gasped "Beast you shouldn't be ringing me like this, your now wanted as a monster by the hero association." I frowned but shouldn't have been surprised, "look I just need the items I had in the forest or at least some money, did you grab my items?" "No sorry, we were preoccupied with saving people," I nodded, 'that made sense' "okay can I please get some money then, I sort of eat at a dinner and need to pay them back, I also need some clothes and…" "For you or **him**?" The way my grandfather said him made me well aware he was not happy, "look I…don't worry I'll figure something out." I sighed hanging up, Garou was giving me a look that he had suspected this to happen, "so back to my house?" he had his arms crossed while we returned to my place.

Upon arrival he dashed for the shower while I found my saved money stash and headed out for new clothes, he had put his order in though, he wanted a skin-tight muscle black top and fighting pants, so pretty much all that he had been wearing prior. I managed to find what I was looking for seeing I typically bought similar clothes for the dojo from time to time, other than that I got some basic food once more from the same grocery store and headed back home, by now Garou was out and sitting in a towel as he watched the T.V. in boredom. I paused seeing his wounds, even though now they were nice clean and much better looking, I gave him his new clothes as he threw a light thanks over his shoulder as he commandeered my bedroom once more to change. I put my food away and begin writing out the list of all the cards I had in my wallet and the process I needed to go through to get them all replaced. I then got up thinking Garou had taken awhile in my room, only once I looked in, I noticed him dressed but also passed out in my bed. I quietly made my way to my bathroom to shower and soon join him, I found it strange that I was happy and excited at the prospect of him sleeping together with me in my bef.

I slipped in feeling my instincts swell with excitement, for all I knew I was simply born this way, with being half monster which I thought was strange, but grandpa said it happened due to humans and monsters were similar. I had noticed that Garou was half monster too, his hair had changed and so had the sclera of one of his eyes, I knew he was changing; transforming as he gained more experience and I was sure near death had something to do with it. Whenever I was critically hurt, I would naturally heal but afterwards I noted that I was stronger, faster and overall sharper, grandpa made sure that I was never hurt badly like that.

Garou woke up feeling really warm, his arm was in a vice of some sort, he looked over to see Beast wrapped around his arm like she owned it, 'tch obsessive woman,' however he noted he didn't want to remove her from his being. He had not thought over it much when he said she was his, but even he noted the need to have her, the knowledge that she was strong and he could tell there was much more to her than meets the eye, he was sure she was a half monster like himself. He of course would never admit to wanting her, he had never done something like this; been with a woman let alone kiss a person. He was always bullied then he went to the dojo, he had only trained, fought and now he was hero hunting, he had no intention of laying with a woman; he is only 18 years old, so then why did he want this woman named Beast. The fact that she was related to Bang didn't go unnoticed, he supposed he could see it now seeing him and Bomb both seemed to have the same light blue eyes, so did she, she had a fighter's body and stance; how could he not have seen this earlier?

He froze when he moved a bit with his annoying thoughts nearly waking her up, h felt fright and stilled noting she only hummed and tightened onto him more, like a happy cat sleeping. He used this opportunity to take in her beautiful looks, she was a looker, she had that true beauty he had heard of so much about models possessing, but on top of that she was 'bright' like when she smiled the sun came out. It made sense that she worked with children, like a breath of fresh air, but in an instant, she could kill aa person and be dark and vicious, he was smiling lightly as he took in her long strawberry hair. He paused when he noticed that he was about to run his hand through her bangs, his heart rate rose with the knowledge that whatever she stated she felt for him was possibly a two way thing, 'shit I have to get out of here before I do something stupid.'

He managed to disentangle her from himself albeit it took like five minutes as he knew if she woke, she would not allow him to leave, she had such soft skin that was touched by the sun and light freckles across her nose; which only added to her beauty. He had been a little shocked to she her in sleep shorts and a singlet, once he was awake, he just stood there looking at her, a need to be by her side and to sit by her. He internally cursed he had found it easy to tease her for it, but he was glad she had mentioned what she felt and how she had no clue about it and how it worked, he had felt the same, but it was gradual. First was confusion because he had been sure he knew her from somewhere, then she just was popping up everywhere he was, like with Metal Bat, he had noticed her coming to Zenko's aid. He had then seen her at the shack and not to mention her knowing that little turd, he had not expected her to be at the shack, that was when he had the first stronger need to keep her safe as she too took care of him.

He had told himself it was due to him owing her for picking him up of the street that night, but he could feel that was a lie and a deeper need was there, then she had killed that flower monster that came up behind him, to say he was a little shocked was an understatement. Things came together quickly after that, near death he sort of saw his life, it was in this state he remembered her speaking up to the others to leave him alone. All he knew back then was that she was looked at like a monster, and was tough too, they wouldn't go up against her, she had given him the card to Bang's dojo and said he could become strong an get his point across. He had done just that, something else was there between the two of them and he wasn't so much a sap that he would call it love or some cheesy crap like that, no it was more instinctual, she had jumped in and fought and defended him from her own blood relatives, that…yeah that had hit him deep.

So when she had been hurt and was about to be ripped to pieces by the monsters he sort of couldn't help himself, he stood up to defend her, his mouth running without his knowledge laying claim to her as the looks on the others faces made him rage in a way. He had felt the magnetic pull intensify after claiming her to be his, his heart beat faster and he was hyper aware of her, wondering of what she thought, how she felt, and it all infuriated him. But that was enough of that, he was back on the hunt and he had planned to start at the park, where he just so happened to see that turd once more, the last memory he had of him was him running away and calling for help; he didn't blame him.

-Time Skip-

He was done, he couldn't move as he was so tired, he was strong however not strong enough, he had full intentions of making this world better and he did all this evil with good intentions, funny how it took Saitama explaining it to him for him to realise. He had been ready for death, Saitama said he didn't deserve it, he had remembered him from the dine and dash but not the other times they crossed paths. He seemed like a relaxed guy who can't seem to remember much let alone care for much but his own needs and wants, funny that it was a guy like him to stop and beat Garou in such a way. Now they all fought over if he should die or not, they all agreed well except a few, however the old man jumped in stating it was his responsibility, funny how his attacks had no real power behind it, he was simply whipping his arse like he had in the forest. The thought made him think of the beautiful Beast woman who stepped between them and protected them, ah he had left her home to keep her safe, he had no intentions of going back to her, however he knew deep inside he was calling himself a liar and that he needed to get back to her. Taroe the little turd was still alive, he had somehow managed that and now he was stepping forward telling him to run and that he deserved to live because he had saved him twice now, that others still needed and wanted him. Something snapped inside of him, he knew the kid was right, he had failed sure, was weaker than before, sure but the kid still wanted him to live and he knew a certain female would have his arse if he was to die now. Funny they didn't know each other that well but even he knew that she would be angry should he die right now, so instead he leapt up into the air and returned to the surface of city Z or what's left of it.

I woke up noticing that my bed wasn't as warm as it once was, but it still smelled of him, I crawled into his spot and curled up, a stupid emotion I had never experienced before welled up into me, I was afraid I wouldn't see him again. I stayed there until my stomach ached with a need to be filled, I got up and cooked dinner, I made fried rice and roast pork, it was while I was cooking that I remembered just how much he loved to eat which made me smile. I then decided to have enough ready for him to eat when he got back, I knew it was just me telling myself this to make me happy and keep my mind of the sad thoughts.

I had cooked a total of 15 different meals, and all that food I had purchased was used up and my fridge full of leftover meals; I felt like a woman who had the neighbourhood give her food after losing a family member. I had sat up watching T.V. with a hot cup of tea and watched as the news was all about the heroes and devastation of a god-level treat, then about the monster's association and so on. I sighed, the news was always negative and caused depression easily, it was a much different contrast to the natural happiness I had felt seeing Garou sleep in my bed and especially when I had joined him in said bed. Now I felt like I was on an all-time low, I found a movie about a typical guy who gets sucked up into a game and if he dies in the game he dies in real life, it entertained me for a while.

I woke up to feeling eyes on me and the sun filtering through the windows of my kitchen and front room where I had fallen asleep on the futon, I sat up cracking my back and picking up my tea cup, I had done a quick sweep of the room but found no one. It was literally two seconds later I heard the fridge door open and Garou was squatting down in the kitchen behind the table as he pulled out a tone of my made-up dishes and putting them on the table. He looked so tired and different. I felt joy rise up in me and I was not as panicky but also, I worried about how hurt he would be when I actually inspect him, I went over to help him get the food out of the fridge without saying a word. We stayed quite the whole time as he sat down and ate, he looked ready for another bath and sleep, it had only been one day and night, his hair was back to white, his eyes a normal yellow/gold like they once were but he felt aged in a way, he felt like he got an answer to something that he had been wondering for a long time and the way he looked at me was different to when he had been with me last.

Once he was finished, I ended up cleaning all the dishes as he helped himself to the bathroom and pulled out bath towels and extra clothes, I had around the house from the dojo that I had purchased when I got his own the other day. Without words we continued on, him cleaning up and me going back to the kitchen glad that he had liked the food I prepared for him. I tidied up the lounge room and then made up my bed, even if he had planned to sleep in it shortly, I had come upon him in only his loose pants as his hair was still dripping, I took the towel and dried his hair for him; still no words passed our lips.

I showered and put on new PJ's seeing I had been in my last ones for over 12 hours straight, I noted he was still awake and he watched me like a wolf did its prey as I slipped into bed, sure the sun was high in the sky by now but we were tired. Without words he wrapped me up in his arms and breathed me in, I did the same, I guessed that he had felt the same pull and need I had seeing he was acting this way, his eyes told me so. We eventually went to sleep but still no words had been spoken and that was fine with me seeing as I was sure that he would tell me everything when we next wake up.

-Time Skip-

It had been a while since the whole monster association was taken down and the rebuilding of City Z had commenced, it hadn't been the only thing to progress as Garou put his arm around Beast's swollen belly and gave her a kiss on the cheek while she cooked their breakfast. "Morning love," Garou took his seat while Beast plated their food, she was showing and now loving it, things had moved a lot faster than she had suspected, but with Garou now being monitored by the hero association due to an ankle bracelet and Bang as his watch dog and now a registered hero he was busy. Along with them moving to a new home that would be big enough for the four of them, even though Garou thought that he would never have kids or settle down, he was now happy with his life predicament.

Sure, he didn't like all the heroes many were still terrible and some still thought he should be executed however others stood up for him, such as Bang and Saitama also Genos which was a bit of a surprise. He was adamant he would be a good hero, one who tries to listen to all and help everyone…like Mumen rider, he felt bad for what he did to the very peaceful man, however after apologising and the hero accepting it so easily he was relieved, other than that he typically hung out with Demon Cyborg and Saitama on top of them there was King and bang sometimes a creepy Ninja who was too obvious with his obsession to take Saitama down but it was entertaining.

Beast had also been brought into the limelight and acknowledged by the association as a civilian and watched too, however so long as Garou reported and did his work then he and Beast would be fine. "Yo Genos wait up," he dashed forward arriving in a few short steps, "hey Saitama, going for the specials today?" The two nodded, "hey" they all looked over to King with his shopping bags prepped as it was now just a typical thing for them to do "hey whose doing hot pot night this week?" King asked, "Beast is, said once we are in the new place it would be much easier to host." "But that little place is cosy," he shrugged "a little small once the twins come along," "your lucky Bang has been generous with helping out, how about his continued training?" "yeah…like usual, I am actually helping out Churanko more now, he's getting better." "Who?" Saitama asked as Genos leaned over telling his master very quickly about the guy, he seemed to do this regularly as Saitama had the memory of a rabbit.

Patrol and missions were always conducted with an S-class hero who wouldn't kill him, hence him and King would play games while 'patrolling' or he would spend time with Bang as he tried to give Garou all his wisdom, but there was also Watchdog Man who watched him as he patrolled the outer perimeter of Q city and Metal Bat, plus Puri-Puri Prisoner who just…no, he avoided him like the plague. Zombie man wasn't too bad and Flashy-Flash was nice enough to drop old grudges but not all, even dark shine was cool with everything so long as King was. Pig God didn't care so long as Garou could grab him food quickly but other than them the rest resented him and tried to kill him, especially Atomic Samurai and Tornado of terror, but it was better than metal knight and child emperor, who devised great ways to do sneak attacks and kill him with technology and robots.

He had adjusted quickly though, his mate needed him to adjust as she relied on him heavily and he her for other things, she was a very social bug and loved kids, she also liked living among humans and not monsters. He had wished that they could just move out to the countryside however with his bracelet which tracked him and could also explode should he be deemed a threat by Sitch, he chose to be good and stay within the cities he knew he could move freely in so long as his body guard was present. They had moved into a nice place with room for them all, it was only a month or so until Beast would be 'popping' and giving birth, he had been too happy to learn he was gonna be a father, he was not gonna be like his father, no thinking about it he wanted to be the best dad in the world.

An image of Bang came to mind with his train of thoughts which annoyed him a little to admit but the old man was a better father figure than his blood father, he had chosen to follow his instincts after returning from a destroyed city Z and that lead him to Beast. He held onto her and wouldn't let go as he had to admit losing his humanity was like dying; it terrified him, he had been so thankful to Saitama for literally punching the monster out of him or else the little ones growing would not be possible right now. "What if they are both girls?" Garou thought about it "what girl names you got on that list of yours?" she smiled, he knew their family had a strange naming system, her name was Beast her grandfathers is Bomb and great uncles is Bang, not to mention her mothers was strange as all hell but started with a B too.

"What about…" she began only for him to put up his hand "it better not be something silly like your grandfather's name or my master's?" she instantly closed her mouth and looked down at the list again with a pout, "fine what about Mira-Jane?" he raised an eyebrow, "I like that, okay and the other?" she rolled her eyes "I ain't the only parent here, why don't you give it a shot?" he sighed knowing she would turn down everything he offered "joy, no, hope, no, Julie, no, Brenda… let me just stop you there," he scratched his head annoyed and blurted out "fine fuck why not just Cinder or something!" she sat looking at him with a look on her face like she realised something. He started to apologise thinking she was angered and upset with his outburst, but she stopped him "actually Cinder sounds beautiful, yeah I like that," "you do?" "yup, good work daddy," he smiled proud as he rubbed her belly and putting his ear to it so he could hear their dual heart beats, "yous hear that, if your girls yours name are gonna be Mira-Jane and Cinder…" then Beast spoke up while playing with his hair "but what if their boys?"

He was tired from just thinking that name up and going through the gruelling process of denial, "we can leave that for another night, I have work early in the morning and you have unpacking to do seeing we did none of that today."


End file.
